


【all少主】當你光光的出現在他的面前#1

by Zoujinjin



Category: all少主 - Fandom, all男少主, 燈影牛肉, 男少主 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:34:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23784805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoujinjin/pseuds/Zoujinjin
Summary: *極短篇*銅魚式剎車*馬蚤型男少主
Kudos: 23





	【all少主】當你光光的出現在他的面前#1

**Author's Note:**

> *極短篇  
> *銅魚式剎車  
> *馬蚤型男少主

*燈影牛肉(我真的很愛他

從浴室出來時，燈影牛肉正背著我在割皮影人偶  
他比我早些去洗漱，只穿著睡袍坐在沙發上  
我頓時玩心大起，將浴巾拋到床邊  
寒冷的空氣激起我一點一點的雞皮疙瘩，同樣也刺激我胸前兩點挺立  
我慢慢蹲下，四肢著地悄悄爬了過去  
我本身帶著點M屬性，這種模仿寵物狗的姿勢讓我興奮起來  
我大張著腿，感受著我腿間那物隨著動作搖晃，而我的後方已經開始不停收縮  
我繞過沙發，笑咪咪地看著已經發覺我的燈影牛肉  
“哎呀”他瞇起眼，手中轉著雕刻刀，目光變的深沉”這是哪家的小狗狗呢?”  
“我是你的”我回他”屬於你的小母狗”  
對於我的誠實，燈影牛肉很是滿意，”以前狠下心來調教你是對的選擇…果真是個騷的”  
我嘟嘴，想起以前的自己  
我以前還算是牴觸燈影牛肉，每次被他抓著強上總是叫罵得不停  
我罵他，就被他餵上春藥，關在籠子裡幾天幾夜  
我咬他，就被綁在柱子上，一下一下鞭打屁股  
我曾經是如此恨他  
但最後我還是被他硬生生操開了  
回憶使我更加敏感，我全身巨顫一下，竟是一不小心洩了幾滴  
我被自己的騷浪嚇著，眼裡充滿羞恥的淚水  
不過我愈是羞恥，燈影牛肉就愈喜歡  
“你果然是個可愛的孩子，過來”他朝我勾手，我爬了過去，將下巴放到他手掌上任他搔刮  
我舒服的發出幾聲嗚咽，得寸進尺的趴在他腿上，去舔舐他的腹肌  
我從下舔舐直上，看他舒服閉眼的樣子我露出笑，舔舔唇張嘴就要去啃他胸前那點  
“唔?”可惜他的反應快速，在我舌尖即將碰上時捏住我的舌頭  
“真是隻壞狗狗”他撐著頭輕笑，我只能無力的吐著舌流著口水  
我太過於飢渴，就像隻餓了許久的狗狗，唾液不停地湧出  
燈影牛肉嘶了一聲，稱讚這景色是相當的不錯  
“必須給乖狗狗一點甜頭，你說是吧?”他笑著抬起膝蓋，一下子重重摩擦過我那已經硬的發疼的小肉根  
這甜頭使我發狂，我扭著腰想要再去摩擦，卻被燈影牛肉一下子按跪下  
他伸手摸向桌子，從那裏摸到了我們以前常用的項圈和繩索  
他俯身將項圈鎖在我脖頸上，然後在我的目光中，放開手中的繩索  
紅色的麻繩就這樣掉落在我們之間，掉落在地毯上  
他微笑看我，手還維持攤開的姿勢  
我簡直要興奮死，身為空桑少主的我跪趴下，用嘴去咬那繩子，臉色潮紅的叼到他手上  
然而他並沒有要握住的意思  
我有些懊惱，想了半天只能咬著繩索圓圈部分，含著他的手指套在他指節上  
“真乖~”他稱讚我，拉著繩子讓我靠近他胯下  
他將我困在他雙腿之間，裸著的腳背去墊我底下流著水的小棒子  
我吐著舌，在他的注視下舔唇埋頭進他的浴袍裡…


End file.
